Time Will Tell
by werewolf-vampire girl
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in the forest for what he promises to be forever, what if Sam Uley never finds her? What if someone else finds her instead? Strictly cannon pairings! R&R will be much appreciated.


AN: I had a tough time with getting this down on paper. I know that it's short, but it's only the first chapter. Other than that, I don't really have anything to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, it's all Stephenie's!

I didn't know how long I had been lying there, on the wet earth where I fell last. Nothing, least of all time, had any meaning. The only things that registered in my disbelieving brain were that it was raining again and it was black as coal out. I just didn't care. Ed… _He_ was gone, and nothing would be alright ever again. The light in my life, my sun, had left, and now I was stuck in the dark with a ragged, throbbing hole where my heart should be.

What seemed to be hours passed by. I still hadn't moved. I couldn't hear any sounds of wild life around me. Once, I thought I might have heard my name being called, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. Even if I could have mustered the energy to make sound, I just didn't care if I was ever found.

Suddenly, an inhumanly beautiful, but frightening and familiar face loomed over me. Framed with wild, flame colored hard, the face stared at me with fierce, hungry eyes. _Victoria_. She pulled back her lips, and showed off her razor sharp teeth in a smile of victory. "Well, what do we have here? The human all alone without her vampire protectors. I thought it would be harder than this to get you alone," she said in a babyish voice that didn't fit the feline ferociousness of her face.

I just stared at her with eyes empty of emotion, still not being able to muster up the energy for my voice. The lack of response made her cock her head slightly to the left in a curious gesture. "You have caused me a great deal of pain, Bella. Your precious Edward killed my James. I don't want to kill him though. I want him to suffer as I suffer, and the only way to accomplish that is for you to die. A mate for a mate." My eyes flinched at the mention of his name.

Finally, coming out of my stupor enough to answer, "It won't make any difference. Edward is gone. He won't be coming back for me. Kill me if you must, but I doubt that it would make him suffer." As I said that, I was suddenly wishing for the death that was promised in her words. What did it matter if I broke the promise I made to him, he had already broken his. He would never be able to make it be truly like he never existed, because I was already forever changed by him. Yes, I wanted to die. Death sounded like a reprieve from the pain that I would surely feel when the numbness goes away.

Victoria looked at me deeper than she had before. She seemed to contemplate what I had said to her, weighing the truth of my words. I don't know what she saw on my face, but whatever was there made the decision for her. With a look of set determination on her face she spoke. "I believe what you say is true." This caught me off guard. I was beginning to count on the death that she promised. "Instead of death, I will turn you into and immortal so your very prescience in this world will make him suffer."

That was something I was not expecting. Without _Him_ in my life I didn't want to live forever. I didn't want to live at all. The thought of finally being given what I had wanted more than anything was horrifying. I didn't want to be a vampire without him and his family. I looked at Victoria with wide eyes. "No, you can't do that. Please I would rather die," but this only made her smirk in response.

"Now, now, none of that. You will become a vampire, and it will hurt." She knelt down next to me, and pulled me into her lap as if I were nothing more than a doll. She yanked my hair back with almost enough force to break my neck and her face moved swiftly to my neck and tore into the flesh. She repeated the bites at my wrists, the junction of my arms, and right above my heart.

Then Victoria dropped me, she left me there lying in the dirt. The venom was starting to take effect. I was starting to feel the fire that would burn my human body to a crisp and leave me an immortal. There was no one here to suck the venom out this time.

I no longer had a reason to live, and yet I was now going to live for forever.


End file.
